Harper's network Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 Oct 2017
21:55:35 CBOT Blue The Bot: Blue The Bot v2.0 is online! 21:56:53 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat. 21:57:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !test 21:58:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +log 21:58:37 CBOT Blue The Bot: Logging... 21:58:37 CBOT Blue The Bot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 21:58:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +test 21:58:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +on 21:58:47 CBOT Blue The Bot: Booting up! 21:58:54 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +shutdown 21:58:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +off 21:58:59 CBOT Blue The Bot: Shutting down... 21:59:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +on 21:59:04 CBOT Blue The Bot: Booting up! 21:59:08 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +tag bun 21:59:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +commands 22:00:03 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !tag hi 22:00:04 CBOT Blue The Bot: MCR-The-Orange, tag name bhi/b was not found. You can create this tag with !createtag. 22:00:08 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !tag bun 22:00:08 CBOT Blue The Bot: MCR-The-Orange, tag name bbun/b was not found. You can create this tag with !createtag. 22:00:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !createtag test 22:00:23 CBOT Blue The Bot: MCR-The-Orange, tag created. 22:00:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !tag test 22:00:30 CBOT Blue The Bot: MCR-The-Orange, tag name btest/b was not found. You can create this tag with !createtag. 22:00:44 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !commands 22:00:45 CBOT Blue The Bot: You can view my commands here. 22:01:18 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +runtime 22:01:18 CBOT Blue The Bot: Back Up2 v2.0 has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 5 minutes, and 44 seconds. 22:01:57 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +kick MCR-The-Orange 22:01:57 CBOT Blue The Bot: Why would you want to kick yourself lul. 22:02:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !logs 22:02:22 CBOT Blue The Bot: All logs] - Today] 22:02:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !rate this wiki 22:02:51 CBOT Blue The Bot: MCR-The-Orange, I'd give this wiki a 9/10. 22:02:56 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD 22:03:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +allseen 22:03:44 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !test 22:03:44 CBOT Blue The Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 22:03:48 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +log 22:03:49 CBOT Blue The Bot: Logging... 22:03:50 CBOT Blue The Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 20 messages logged. 22:03:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +allseen 22:04:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !ping MCR-The-Orange 22:04:26 CBOT Blue The Bot: Pong! 22:04:26 CBOT Blue The Bot: .221 22:04:52 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !announce hi 22:05:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !rules 22:05:00 CBOT Blue The Bot: You can find the chat rules here. 22:05:31 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen MCR-The-Orange 22:05:31 CBOT Blue The Bot: Heck I dunno, ask MCR-The-Orange 22:07:47 CBOT Blue The Bot: You can find the chat rules here. 22:07:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen MCR-The-Orange 22:07:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !test 22:07:47 CBOT Blue The Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 22:07:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !memes 22:07:47 CBOT Blue The Bot: It's a meme you dip. 22:07:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !bomb 22:07:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !rps 22:07:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !random 22:07:47 CBOT Blue The Bot: Blue The Bot v2.0 is online! 22:09:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !log 22:09:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +log 22:12:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !rps 22:12:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !random 22:12:55 CBOT Blue The Bot: Blue The Bot v2.0 is online! 22:12:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !log 22:12:55 CBOT Blue The Bot: Logging... 22:12:55 CBOT Blue The Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 22:12:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen TheKorraFanatic 22:12:55 CBOT Blue The Bot: Seen database has not loaded yet. 22:12:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad. 2016 04 23